


Masks

by mercy_angel_09



Series: Amorralok Week 2012 [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Fraternal Polyandry, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercy_angel_09/pseuds/mercy_angel_09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They hide behind masks because it's easier than trying to explain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masks

**Author's Note:**

> First entry for Amorralok Week 2012. How many OT3s get their own appreciation week? 
> 
> Answer: Not many.
> 
> Part one in a series of one shots and drabbles that focus around the complex dynamics of Amon, Korra, and Tarrlok's relationship.

Public perception isn’t everything.  
  
One is the intimidating leader of a revolution. One is a brash young woman who speaks with her fists. One is an oily politician always playing angles.  
  
But that’s not who they really are.  
  
Behind closed doors they can be themselves. There are truly free.  
  
Their bond is unusual, the two brothers – both approaching middle age – and the Avatar. It is far from normal, and that is why they hide.  
  
No one else would understand. Understand why the Avatar can love her enemies the way she does. Understand why the brothers love her in return. How she makes them feel like they matter. How they make her feel cherished, wanted.  
  
It’s crazy and messed up and wrong in so many ways but they find that they don’t care.  
  
When the masks come off, nothing else matters.


End file.
